


Seriously?!

by christarennerston



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers looked back and forth between the two arguing, watching like it was a tennis match. How this stupid thing occurred, they had no clue, but it was fun to watch none the less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously?!

The Avengers looked back and forth between the two arguing, watching like it was a tennis match. How this stupid thing occurred, they had no clue, but it was fun to watch none the less.

You and Tony were at each other's throats again when the others came to find one of you. They knew to stay out of the way when the verbal war began so they did. Some betting on who would win the dispute or if Fury would intervene first was going on.

"You have no idea what I mean, Pig. How could you?" You yelled at him from behind a desk.

"Princess, I don't have to know what you mean to know that it's wrong!" With both hands in fists on the desk, Tony leaned over it.

"That doesn't even make sense, Stark!"

"Of course it does, I'm the one that said it," Tony slammed a fist on the table.

"What the hell is going on here?" Fury's voice boomed over yours.

"It seems they are arguing," Cap told the Director as if he didn't already know.

"About what?" His eye looked between you and Stark.

"We're arguing over the fact that Princess over there believes her books have feelings."

The room went silent for a few moments before Fury spoke up, "Seriously? This was why I was called here to break this up?"

"You wouldn't understand," was all you said before leaving, but not before you saw HawkEye being handed money from the rest of the Avengers.


End file.
